


Toccare - To Touch

by disgustening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Hats, M/M, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Oral Sex, a single gentle slap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustening/pseuds/disgustening
Summary: An afternoon between two lovers and the events that it entails.





	1. Behind The Brick Wall

Noctis couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun as he wandered the rowdy, jovial streets of Altissia- chasing chocochicks, decorating the park, warping after children's lost balloons- really, he was truly enjoying himself. He didn't think it could get any better; sure, maybe the guys would get a kick out of this too, but to partake in the Carnival on his own... It was nice, for a change.

 

Little did he know, it was to get a whole lot nicer.

 

Walking down a less busy street, Noctis saw a familiar face…. After first noticing a pair of familiar, gorgeous slender legs and a pair of wide, dazzling eyes. 

 

Kenny Crow.

 

Noct’s heart nearly beat out of his chest- who knew his crush would be here? What should he do? Should he walk over? Should he make eye contact? He was starting to sweat a bit, and a bit of that was not from the heat or the nervousness he was feeling.

 

Lust.

 

So caught up in THAT train of thought he was, that he didn’t notice he’d strayed within arms reach of the object of his desires. Noctis found himself whirled into Kenny’s admittedly not-so-tender embrace, and also choking half to death on a bottle of Jetty’s. 

 

As much as he would deny it to himself later, he found that pretty fucking hot actually.

 

In that moment, he felt more aroused than he had ever felt in his life.

 

_ Yoink. _

 

That was his raging hard on.

 

Kenny seemed to notice this, and pulled Noctis into an alleyway behind them- Noctis vaguely noticed that a chocochick that fled past the two of them, and he was too dazed by his arousal to think to go after it. Someone would find it soon enough.

 

Without a second thought, Kenny pushed Noctis down on his knees, his carnival hat falling off in the process. The prince couldn’t find it in him to care that this was wholly and entirely below his station- or so a little voice in his head that sounded alarmingly like his dear advisor reminded him. He pushed the voice away. 

 

It was so wrong but it felt so right.

 

Soon enough, Kenny’s dick was in Noct’s grasp.

 

_ ‘Wow,’  _ Noctis thought, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip, ‘ _ It’s huge.’ _

 

Noctis jerked Kenny off the same way he used to play with his water wigglies. Who knew that they would be such good practice?

 

He couldn’t tell if he what he was doing brought the other any pleasure, because Kenny was dead silent. Noctis would be lying if he didn’t find that a little creepy, lust-fogged as his mind was. He would also be lying if he didn’t find that a little sexy.

 

He went from jerking to sucking, and as soon as he did so, Kenny grabbed him by his head and pushed into his mouth with enough force that the crown prince found himself, yet again, choking by Kenny’s hand (er, dick). 

 

Gods, he loved it.

 

Noctis let his eyes slip shut as he was fucked in the mouth, reaching down to fumble with his fly because by the Six his dick was hard to the point of aching in his stupidly tight jeans. 

 

Kenny noticed this immediately, and takes his dick out of Noct’s mouth, only to pull him up and pin him against the wall. Noctis worried at his lip in anticipation.

 

Kenny wasn’t done with him yet.

 

Before he knew it, Kenny’s giant dick was buried balls deep into his princely- uh, kingly ass.

 

Noct’s head was continuously being hit against the wall- Kenny wasn’t exactly a tender lover. Not that he cared. Noctis pressed his forehead to the bricks and clenched his jaw to keep from screaming- it was already bad enough that they were doing this so close to who knows how many people, they could easily be stumbled upon; he needn’t make it easier for that to happen.

 

He reached for his own dick, jerking himself off, and gave his dick a single, gentle slap. He allowed himself a whimper, then bit into his free hand. Kenny was still as silent as ever.

 

“A-ah.. Kenny-”

 

Kenny stopped, much to Noctis’ chagrin. He glared over his shoulder at his lover.

 

What could have stopped him? He wasn’t going to  _ deny _ Noctis his release, was he--

 

Apparently not, because after a few moments Kenny picked up the pace almost immediately, jarring a startled yelp from Noct. He dwelled on the pause no longer. 

 

Noctis wet his lips nervously. He was close. 

 

He really didn’t fancy nutting all over the godsdamn wall, though, and leaving evidence of their passionate intimacy. 

 

Noctis looked to Kenny pleadingly, words dying on his lips as soon as he thought of them. But this is Kenny, and apparently he thinks of everything. He stoops- awkwardly, as he’s still hip-to-ass with Noctis- and retrieves the discarded chocomog hat.

 

He takes the hat gratefully, and cums all over the inside, barely stifling a loud raunchy moan as he does.

 

Kenny follows, filling Noctis up with his crow-cum. Noctis feels as if it could have reached his large intestine. 

 

With both of them finished, Noctis turns to face Kenny after he gingerly pulled out, and he makes his first sound of the entire encounter.

 

A single, lustful,  _ “Caw.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> water wiggly https://i.gyazo.com/8308acbb71a7b7bdf5cce9a9baf858bb.png


	2. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasant afternoon leading to a less than pleasant sight.

Prompto was over the moon with joy. 

 

Was he dead? He had to be. This was his heaven, his dream come true. 

 

There were chocobos EVERYWHERE- okay, yes, moogles too, but let’s be real here chocobos 

are better it is an irrefutable fact and that’s all he has to say on the matter.

 

Anyway. 

 

He was happy to spend his time wandering and taking pictures (SOMANYPICTURES-- good thing he had spare SD cards so he could keep more than his usual 200) when, past one of the  _ Brothers Kupomazov _ , he saw it. 

 

A chocochick.

 

Prompto almost lost his goddamn marbles. 

 

He was morally obligated to follow it wherever it went-- and apparently that was careening past him as fast as its cute little feet could carry its perfect little orb of a body. 

 

As much as he wanted to sweet-talk the chocochick to soothe its nerves, he kept quiet so he wouldn’t scare it off, and trailed after it as carefully as he could. The bird eventually deemed itself safe and meandered around a fairly unpopulated corner, and Prompto had to remind himself that he was  _ here for the bird, godsdamnit,  _ as he almost got distracted by the view. It was a perfect shot, but for a later time. 

 

Prompto dropped to a crouch and inched closer to the bird, holding his breath as it meandered around a corner. He made his move, lunging forward to scoop the bird into his arms, shushing over its indignant  _ kweh! _

 

Ever the oblivious one, out of the corner of his eye, he finally sees it.

 

And gods did he wish he couldn’t.

 

Because no man wants to see his bestest bro getting slammed in the ass by one Kenneth Crow. 

 

To make matters worse, Kenny stopped, and turned to face Prompto, who clutched desperately at the wriggling ball of feathers in his arms. The blonde’s terrified gaze met Kenny’s blank, soulless one. No words were spoken aside from Noctis’ protest, when he noticed Kenny stopped. 

 

Prompto didn’t blink. He swallowed nervously and slowly walked back around the corner, eyes impossibly wide. Kenny watched him go. Prompto slammed his back up against the wall around the corner and muffled a quiet scream into downy plumage. 

 

He put the chocochick down, setting it free. Prompto stared down at his hands for a moment before he moved to flee up the stairs to his left. He books it when he hears Noctis- ah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR 1: moogles are just as good as chocobos   
> AUTHOR 2: fuck you


	3. Are we there yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> borger

“Prompto, you’re totally biased. Moogles are so much better than chocobos.”

 

“See, this is why I fucking hate Virgos.” Prompto grumbled as he leaned over to turn down the radio, earning a withering look from Noctis. Gladio glanced up from his book with a snort. 

 

“What do you have against virgins?”

 

Ignis’ clipped remark of  _ “He said ‘Virgo’, the astrological sign.”  _ was cut off by Noctis kicking at his Shield in a rather un-princely, childish manner. 

 

“Both of you shut it!” He barked, sliding lower in the seat and crossing his arms. “...’Sides, I’m not a virgin.”

 

Between Ignis trying to maintain a steady grip on the steering wheel while pinching the bridge of his nose and Gladio’s sudden raucous laughter, the way Prompto stiffened and fell silent almost went unnoticed- except, he’s the actual sun, so it was pretty obvious that Something Was Up. 

 

“Prom? You alright?” Noct titled his head, continuing to shove at Gladio halfheartedly. 

 

“Yyyyyyyeah--” Prompto shook his head and shot his bro one of his trademark lopsided smiles, “Just, uh- a bit hungry! I mean, we haven’t eaten since this morning, y’know?” 

 

Gladio ceased antagonizing his prince for a moment to lean between the two front seats. “Guess we should hit up the next rest stop, eh Iggy? There’s bound to be a Crow’s Nest.” 

 

Now it was Noctis’ turn to clam up, though it was less noticeable because he’s just kind of like that in general, so his two retainers paid it no mind. 

 

Prompto, though. Prompto knew. Except, Noctis didn’t know that Prompto knew. So when Noctis caught the blond looking at him funny, he spat in a fit of panic, “What, you fucking Scorpio?”

 

And just like that, the tension was diffused, for the time being. Prompto squawked and tried to climb into the back seat to tussle with the prince, but that made Ignis swerve the regalia and after that everyone sat very still, and quiet, lest they fully open that can of worms. 

 

\---

 

A very tense and awkward 45 minutes later, the boys were butting heads again.

 

“Prompto, get out of the car. You said you were hungry.” 

 

With Ignis taking leave to acquire a table for the four of them (and to have a second to himself after The Bullshit in the car), Gladio and Noctis were tasked with trying to get Prompto out of the regalia. Noctis gave Prompto his best Emo Boy Pout, except Prompto was trying his damnedest to not look at his friend in the face, so it was for naught. 

 

“I ‘unno, I kinda lost my appetite after Iggy spent the better part of the last hour plotting how to do away with my corpse.”

 

“Come on Chocobutt,” Gladio huffed and grabbed Prompto by the back of his shirt, hoisting him out of the regalia in a rather unnecessary show of strength. “You can get a pic of His Moodiness with the Kenny statue. You do it every time we stop at a Crow’s Nest.” 

 

“Camera machine broke.”

  
“That doesn’t even make any sense--”   
  


Whatever bickering that started up between Gladio and Prompto faded as Noct turned his attention elsewhere. He glanced over at the bench in front of the diner tried to keep his expression one of neutral disinterest, but he couldn’t help the bit of color that rose to his cheeks upon seeing the effigy of his lover. 

 

_ ‘This is weird. Do they know? Gods, I hope they don’t. How could they know, though? It was in an alley. Nobody saw. Nobody else was even there, I was the only one of us at the carnival! Prompto hasn’t been acting like he usually does lately, but that’s got to be some coincidence. Yeah. That’s it.’ _

 

Gladio managed to get Prompto into a chokehold while Noctis was busy with his internal monologue, and the behemoth of a man dragged him into the diner while Noct followed absentmindedly. He barely noticed sitting down, or having his usual order placed. It wasn’t until the food arrived that he showed some sign of life. 

 

“Hellooooo, earth to Noct?” The prince blinked at the fry being wagged in his face, but said nothing. 

 

_ ‘Wait. There was that couple seconds when Kenny stopped. But that could have been anything right? Swear I even heard a chocochick peeping. Yeah, that’s all it was. That’s all.’  _

 

But in his heart of hearts he knew it was not all. Noctis dropped his burger when the realization hit him, and he went through all five stages of grief at once.

 

_ ‘Prompto was at the Carnival.’ _


	4. Softly, but With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Know What The Fuck Is Goin On

Noctis inhaled deeply through his nose and put on the most bored face he could. “Gladio, move it, I gotta take a leak.”

 

Wait. Wasn’t he just, like, flipping out internally a second ago?

 

No matter. While the other three members of the royal entourage were turning over Noct’s sudden mood change in their heads, the Prince was attempting to clamber over Gladio in an attempt to get out of the booth. WIth an irritated grunt, Gladio hefted Noct out of the seat by the back of his shirt. “Geez, alright, calm down. Don’t get your royal panties in a twist.”

 

He said nothing as he departed. Prompto was equally silent when he saw Noct duck behind the counter and make for the emergency exit. An attempt at some rather awkward banter was made, but the trio lapsed into silence and focused on their food. After a time, Prompto glanced up from his fries. 

 

“He’s been a while. Think I’m gonna go see if he fell in.” Gladio snorted into his coffee and Ignis rose to let Prompto depart. He walked as fast as he could out of their line of sight then dove for the door Noctis went through, which was left slightly ajar in his haste. 

 

Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, Prince of Lucis and King of Fishing, was pacing around the two metal trash cans at the back of the building, frantically clutching at his hair and honestly looking .002 seconds from the second worst breakdown of his life. His was quite determinedly chewing on his nails, short as they were. 

 

“Noct-” Prompto could barely get his name out when Noctis jumped, stumbling into the trash cans with his arms raised in an entirely silly manner. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing, scaring the hell outta me like that!?” Noctis scrambled out of the heap of metal and righting the bins (because, while he was a dumbass 20 year old, Ignis raised him better than that).

 

Prompto was flabbergasted. “Dude, I just came to check on you, what the hell! You were like, flippin’ your fuckin’ lid in there! What’s your deal?”

 

“My  _ deal? _ ” he hissed back, turning slowly. The low, cold tenor of his voice struck the fear of the Six into Prompto. “My  _ deal _ is that you know that I had- that I-” 

 

The blonde looked wholly taken aback. “ _ What,  _ Noct. That you  _ what? _ ”

 

“THAT I GOT FUCKED BY KENNY CROW! OKAY?” Noctis threw his hands up exasperatedly, looking just downright goofy. The fact that his voice had risen a few octaves and his face was as red as a xelphatol pear was just the icing on top of the cake. 

 

“YOU SAY THAT LIKE I WANTED TO SEE THAT! Do you know how TRAUMATIZING that was for me!? We’re bros! And sure, okay, sometimes we do get a little homo but that's beside the point dude! It’s like, bro-homo stuff! That- what you did- that was WAY outta the bro-homo ballpark!”

 

Noctis rubbed his temples and let out a loud growl. “What were you even doing in Altissia anyway? The only way any of us could have gotten to the festival was through Carbuncle! H-he was with me the whole time!” 

 

Prompto raised his eyebrows. 

 

Noctis lowered his hands, realization dawning across his perfect, perfect features. “Except… when I was asleep….” 

 

Prompto nodded slowly. 

 

“Oh, Gods…” He went from gripping his hair to dragging his hands down his face, giving his best bro the most despairing look. For a moment, the two just stared at each other, each having some semblance of a complete freakout. Their silence was broken by probably The most world-weary sigh to have ever been heaved. 

 

The two slowly turned to face the door- which had been left open- and were met by their other two companions. Gladio had his chin in his hand, an awestruck look on his face. Ignis had his face lowered and shielded, but upon closer inspection his entire form was shaking with laughter. 

 

“What,” Gladio said softly, “The fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is noct's defensive stance, by the way: https://vine.co/v/MM3h26zvuLZ


End file.
